


Acts of Kindness

by ShyDaredevil



Series: Rewards [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil
Summary: After a chance encounter with the mysterious ANBU HOUND, Iruka finds the jonin Kakashi entering his life more and more. But Hiruzen has other plans for Iruka and will do whatever it takes to keep the omega 'on the right path'. Can random acts of kindness build to a lasting relationship?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Rewards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772233
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. 15 years old

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in my Rewards verse, though it can be read alone!
> 
> I am looking for a beta! If you are interested in beta reading for this fic please send me a DM. Thank you! ❤

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. This mission was meant to be an easy one. All they had to do was escort a few officials back to their home in a neighboring settlement. They didn’t even leave Fire. How it had all gone so wrong, Iruka would never know. But, currently the 15 year old chunin found himself back to back with the rest of his team, surrounded by rogue ninja. The small squad of four had been ambushed on their way home from a mission. 

“Fuck Iruka! You were supposed to be the lookout!” Mizuki cursed at him, “How did you miss these guys?”

Iruka didn’t feel like arguing with the squad captain, though. As their leader for the mission, the fault laid more with Mizuki than the omega he was scolding. But over the course of this entire mission, the alpha Iruka considered his close friend had been on his case and quick to yell at him or place the blame his way. 

To Iruka’s credit, he had been scouting to the best of his abilities, scenting the air and scanning for chakra signatures often as they went. It wasn’t his fault they didn’t have a sensory type ninja on their team. Izumo and Kotetsu were both excellent fighters, but neither were any more or less skilled at spotting enemies than Iruka was. If Mizuki was really worried about scouting he should have chosen a Hyuga for their team. But Iruka kept those criticisms to himself; they were the least of their problems now.

Gripping a kunai out in front of himself defensively, the omega allowed himself to assess the situation again. Six ninja surrounding them, all heavily armed and from their malicious scents, ready to kill.

“Remember boys, leave one alive. I don’t really care what you do with the rest,” One of the nin called out, as a reminder but probably more to intimidate the group of young teens. Iruka figured they were planning on interrogating one of them afterwards then, but try as he might he couldn’t quite think of a plan to escape. He’d have to wait for them to make the first move and then counter. Iruka always seemed to think better this way in training anyway.

He took a deep breath in, scenting the air. He recognized the familiar smells of his teammates, the sour smell of the enemy but, faintly he caught a hint of something else. A new scent, warm and rich and...alluring? 

Before he could even look for the source of the scent though he heard a thud. One of the enemy nin fell down, limp and heavy, dead. Iruka saw him then. An ANBU wearing a canine-esque mask had taken his opponent out in one motion. 

The enemy focused on the new party now and Iruka took his chance, rushing in and engaging the closest ninja in combat. The omega’s actions encouraged the rest of the team and they leapt into the fray as well. The battle didn’t last very long, especially with the ABNU’s help. Iruka held his own the whole time, but he was thankful he didn’t have to deal any of the final blows. When it was over, all the rogues laid at their feet.

Iruka paused to catch his breath, heaving in large gasps of air. He caught that scent again as he did. It was sharp and masculine, almost like cologne, and it sent a rush of heat to Iruka’s gut. It was an alpha’s scent. 

Looking over his surroundings now, it was easy to find the source. The ANBU, who Iruka now recognized as the one they called ‘Hound’ stood before him. Too far away to touch but close enough to see properly and of course, to make his head swim in that scent of his. It was… intoxicating. Their eyes met as well as they could through the porcelain mask he wore. So obscured Iruka could barely make them out, but he could tell his stare was intense and deliberate. He found that he couldn’t look away and he foolishly allowed his eyes to wander the rest of the alpha’s physique. 

He was gorgeous. All hard muscles and pale skin. His chest heaved with the exhaustion of battle and his shock of gray hair was wild. This alpha-he seemed almost untamed. Iruka had never felt this way before. He had only presented two years prior and was still getting used to being an omega, but he definitely would have remembered this feeling. This need to get closer, to surround himself with this alpha’s scent. 

Iruka was many things, but a coward was not one of them, so he took a chance and stepped forward.

“Thank you ANBU-san, for helping us.” 

Hound leapt away before he could say anything more. The warmth Iruka felt in his gut turned heavy and an ache crept into his chest. He stared into the space where the alpha used to be, and it suddenly occurred to him that he may never see this man again. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he fought them off. He choked them down and got his grip again. 

Crying over an alpha he didn’t even know was ridiculous, and Iruka would not allow himself to show such weakness. Especially in front of Mizuki. While the two had been friends since they entered the academy together, ever since the two had presented, Mizuki had...changed. He had become so harsh and almost cruel in their interactions. Iruka couldn’t tell if it was perhaps school yard crush behavior or if it was some sort of omega prejudice, but either way he would not give the young alpha any ammunition to use against him by crying.

The squad continued on with their mission after that. They were only one more day’s travel from the village, but for Iruka, whose thoughts were filled with the ANBU and his unforgettable scent, the time seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, they had returned to Konoha.

~

Dinner at the Sarutobi residence had become a regular occurrence for Iruka. The Third Hokage had gone out of his way to make sure the omega was cared for after the Demon Fox attack that left him orphaned two years ago. Hiruzen often had him over for dinners, was constantly asking about his well being and even had his own son, Asuma, train with Iruka regularly. Iruka was grateful to the beta leader for all this and tried his very best to make the Hokage proud.

Currently he was enjoying a meal with the leader and his son. Iruka had prepared the meal himself, and he was quite pleased that the Sarutobi men seemed to be enjoying his cooking. He looked to Asuma who seemed to be far away, lost in thought. Thinking of his current crush no doubt. 

Iruka had formed somewhat of a brotherly bond with the alpha over the past few years and Asuma had recently confided in him that his friend Kurenai had caught his eye, though he was still too nervous to approach her about an official courting. Iruka approved. He liked Kurenai. In fact, he liked most of Asuma’s friends. They were always kind to him. The Hokage would often instruct Asuma to take Iruka with him when he went out for the day, and despite having a tag along, neither the alpha nor his friends were ever cruel toward him. He appreciated that. Iruka imagined if he had someone younger following him everywhere he went he would be quite annoyed. 

Well, most of Asuma's friends were kind to him. But as Iruka remembered Kakashi, he decided that the jonin didn’t really count. He didn’t seem to be kind to anyone, not even his 'best friend' Maito Gai. Kakashi did have that wild, gray hair though, and come to think of it, didn’t ANBU Hound have similar hair?

Iruka shifted his weight in his seat a bit, leaning his chin onto his palm, and allowed himself to be lost in the thought of ANBU Hound and his scent. He tried his best to recall exactly what it had smelled like, desperately trying to cling to the fleeting memory. 

He must have let his daydreaming get the better of him and was suddenly brought back to earth by Hiruzen clearing his throat deliberately loud. 

“Oh, excuse me Lord Third,” Iruka said, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment. “I must have been lost in thought. Forgive me.” 

“I can see that,” Hiruzen chuckled. “Iruka, tell me what’s on your mind?”

The omega felt his face heat up in a blush, and he found he couldn’t look the Hokage in the eyes.

“Nothing my lord. Just thinking of my last mission is all.”

“Oh? Did it not go well?” The Hokage questioned. The mission had been a B rank so it had not been reported directly to him.

“Oh, it was successful at least,” Iruka confessed, “though we ran into a little trouble on our way home. But ANBU Hound came to help us out.”

“Hound you say? Had he ever helped you before?”

Iruka didn’t know why he suddenly felt like he was being interrogated. “No Lord Third, this was my first time meeting him. Though I’ve seen him in passing around the village.”

Thoughts of the ANBU came to him again and Iruka couldn’t fight the smile that crept onto his face. Hound was just so lovely. He moved with such confidence and grace. Iruka remembered the strong hands that gripped his sword and his broad, bare shoulders. Iruka was smitten, and so lost in his little daydream he barely heard the Hokage address his son.

“Asuma, why don’t you take Iruka outside and help him with his taijutsu drills.” Hiruzen took advantage of Iruka’s distraction and gave the alpha a pointed look. Asuma rolled his eyes in response but got up anyway, rousing Iruka from his thoughts and gesturing for the omega to lead the way to the yard. Before the Alpha could follow, though, his father had one more thing to say.

“Keep an eye on Iruka for me please Asuma. We wouldn’t want this little ANBU infatuation to become more of a distraction than necessary would we?”

Asuma clenched his jaw, irritated by what his father was implying.

“Of course not father,” he replied curtly then turned to leave, reaching for a much needed cigarette as he went.

Hiruzen smiled to himself. He had a meeting with Hatake Kakashi to schedule. 


	2. 16 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me at [shy-daredevil](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/)

Iruka was miserable. This mission had been awful from the start. Between Genma getting food poisoning and having to return to the village early, leaving them one member short, and Captain Kakashi’s near constant bad mood, the whole experience had been awful so far. Iruka wasn’t even sure what Kakashi was upset about. As far as he could tell the jonin was just born that way, though the humorous thought did little to comfort him now.

They were in the middle of battle. A group of thieves had seen them traveling through the forest as they made through it to the Land of Lilies. Spotting their sealing scrolls they decided whatever they held must be valuable and naturally they attacked. 

Now, Iruka wasn’t a bad shinobi by any means but luck had been on his side and in his entire career he had yet to take a life. The omega was grateful, as it wasn’t something he looked forward to anyway. Deep down though, he knew this day was coming. He was 16 for goodness sake, most shinobi his age had killed at least once. 

Iruka skillfully subdued his opponent, getting him into the perfect position to deliver the final blow, but he hesitated. He then did something so foolish. He looked into his enemy’s eyes. They were brown eyes. Not an average brown though but a warm and caring brown. The same color he saw nearly everyday in Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma who treated Iruka so kindly. Who despite being told to take a younger omega with him nearly everywhere he went, never acted annoyed with him. Asuma who was so patient when they trained together and made him feel confident and strong in his abilities with his assistance. Asuma who would tease him mercilessly but also jump to his defence if anyone dared speak ill of him. In this enemy, he saw the eyes of his brother and Iruka just couldn’t bring himself to strike.

Did this man have a brother? A family waiting for him? Friends or a lover? He knew it was wrong and went against all his training but Iruka couldn’t help but consider his opponent’s humanity.

But an enemy is an enemy and the thief took Iruka’s hesitance as an opportunity. He gripped the kunai tight in his hand and moved to strike the omega before him. Iruka didn’t see it coming and probably would not have if it weren’t for the third party that suddenly appeared beside them.

Captain Kakashi gripped the enemy’s wrist, a mere inches short of Iruka’s belly. There was no time for thank you’s. Kakashi moved with such speed that Iruka could barely make out his actions. Stunned, all he could do was step back, out of the way, moving until his back hit a nearby tree and sliding to the forest floor. 

At some point the battle must have finished, though Iruka could not recall what had happened. He was still in shock. He almost lost his life. He could have died and all because he was a coward who couldn’t do what his enemy would not hesitate to do. He felt a little sick. At some point someone must have helped him up, and he joined the others around a small campfire. The omega sat alone, too embarrassed to face his peers. He ate his rations in silence, absentmindedly staring at the flames before him. 

“Iruka.” His name being called snapped him out of his little trance. “May I have a word with you?” 

Kakashi approached him and gestured to the empty space beside him. Iruka nodded. He really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture from the squad captain, but he knew it was coming. 

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible. Not only was he shocked from the near death experience, he was absolutely mortified. He had been so nervous for this mission. He had never worked with Kakashi before, and he was eager to prove himself as more than just the kid who hung around with Asuma’s friend group. He wanted to show Kakashi specifically, as the jonin had always been quiet and aloof around him and almost refused to talk to Iruka. God, and instead the omega had made a complete fool of himself. He wanted to disappear.

“Iruka, do you want to be a shinobi?” Kakashi’s question caught him off guard and not just because he wasn’t paying attention. Of course he wanted to be a shinobi...Right?

His parents had both been jonin and he had always wanted to follow in their footsteps. The thought had always made him feel proud. Or it used to, lately that prideful feeling had been so fleeting. But truth be told he had never considered not being an active ninja before. The idea was new and scary but freeing at the same time. It made Iruka’s head spin. Iruka suddenly realized he never answered the captain’s question but Kakashi continued anyway.

“If you do plan on continuing down this path, you’re going to have to get over that hesitance to kill.”

There it was, the dreaded lecture. He squared his shoulders and prepared for it. But to his surprise Kakashi’s voice softened in a way the omega had never heard before.

“What happened back there?” He asked. He was offering Iruka a chance to explain himself. And though he really didn’t feel like talking about it, Iruka supposed as captain Kakashi deserved to know.

“That guy, his eyes…he had Asuma’s eyes and…” Iruka felt a well of sadness ball up in his chest. This was so awful. The whole situation was miserable.

“And I realized,” he continued, “he was just a person. Like you or me or Asuma. He has a life, well, had a life. What if he had a family, or friends, even a dream?” Tears were escaping his eyes now and it was so embarrassing, to be breaking down like this infront of Kakashi of all people. Iruka buried his face in his knees muffling his voice.

“I just couldn’t do it. I can’t do it! I can’t take another life, Captain.” It was quiet after his confession. Iruka wasn’t even sure if Kakashi heard it all.

The hand that came down to rest on his back made him jump, but after the shock, he found it a bit comforting.

“You know, I admire you Iruka.” The chunin looked to the other man, stunned. The legendary Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, admired him? Iruka must be dreaming. Kakashi was everything a shinobi aspired to be. Strong, fearless, endlessly dedicated to the village and willing to do whatever it takes for a mission. What could he possibly admire in Iruka? Lowly, average, forgettable Iruka. Compared to him, Kakashi was perfect.

The hand on his back moved away and he chose to ignore how much he missed its presence when it was gone.

“Compassion isn’t a trait you often find in a shinobi,” Kakashi continued, looking into the fire, almost musing. “Honestly, I think if more ninja had a heart like yours, had that kind of empathy for others, then, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time you know?” He looked at Iruka, single, showing eye turned up in a pleasant way, his version of a smile. The look made the omega’s heart skip a beat. He had never really noticed how handsome the alpha was, even with most of his face covered. 

Kakashi chuckled. “But you don’t really want to hear me wax poetic about the nature of things.”

That warm hand came up to his shoulder now, and Iruka couldn’t help but notice how long Kakashi’s fingers were and he couldn’t help but blush as the alpha finished his thoughts.

“What I guess I’m trying to say is, I think you need to think long and hard about what you really want. And if you are going to continue down the path of the shinobi. I’m not always going to be around to save you.”

Iruka looked Kakashi in the eye, stealing himself and preparing for an insult. But it never came.

“It would just be a real shame to lose someone like you Iruka.”

Someone like him? What could Kakashi possibly mean by that? Iruka wanted to press him further but before he got a chance Kakashi was up. He turned and walked at a leisurely pace to the edge of their camp. Knowing that the jonin wasn’t looking, Iruka allowed himself to observe Kakashi from behind. His shoulders were so broad. His waist was so slim. Was Kakashi always this...hot? Despite his curiosity Iruka didn’t dare let himself look further down, he was already embarrassed enough from the day's events. 

“I’ll take the first watch tonight yeah?” The man in question called over his shoulder. “Get some rest okay? You’ve got a lot to think about.” And then he was gone, having jumped up into the trees for a better vantage point for the first night's watch.

He was right of course. Iruka did have a lot to think about. Like whether the shinobi career was right for him. And what he would possibly do if he wasn’t an active ninja. Or what would his parents think of him if he did something else? 

But that night, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t think about anything important. His mind kept wandering back to his long running fantasy. One that he indulged in almost every night since that fateful day a little over a year ago. Laying on his cot, he folded his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and let himself escape into those sweet thoughts

It was always the same. Hound would appear before him, mask still on and sword in hand. They would look into each other's eyes and Iruka would give him the smallest nod. Hound dropped his weapon then and took the few steps necessary to reach the omega. And as Iruka reached out to him, the other’s scent would completely surround him. That scent that Iruka couldn’t quite remember but desperately longed to smell again. Hound would wrap his strong arms around the omega and hold him so close. Normally this is where his little fantasy ended but tonight, it was different. Tonight Iruka imagined he pulled back. Reaching up he removed the porcelain mask to reveal the face of Hatake Kakashi.

~

Lectures from Hiruzen were always awful. Iruka could never shake the guilt that came with them. The older beta had taken such good care of him after all. So many people had been affected by the nine tail's attack, but Hiruzen looked after Iruka specifically and the omega hated disappointing him. So when he got called to the Hokage tower after returning from his mission, he knew he was in for a long talk. 

Upon arriving he was instructed to go to the roof. There he found the Third Hokage and Kakashi and there was no question what this meeting would be about. Well, there was no avoiding it now, so Iruka took a deep breath in, squared his shoulders and moved ahead, joining the two on the roof.

Hiruzen had his back to him, looking out and admiring the faces of the past Hokage carved into the mountain. Iruka allowed himself a glance at Kakashi, who was slumped in his usual posture. The alpha gave him that slight eye smile he had seen before on the mission and Iruka wasn't sure if he liked how it made his heart flutter a bit.

Deciding to ignore that for now he cleared his throat to get the Hokage's attention.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen turned to him, and the bright smile on his face calmed Iruka's nerves.

"Yes Iruka. It has come to my attention that you seem to be having trouble out on the field as it were." He brought the old smoking pipe up to his mouth and stepped forward. Iruka had grown a few inches over his last growth spurt and the Hokage now had to look up at him as he stepped closer.

"It would seem you've made it all this way as a shinobi without ever taking a life? Now Iruka, compassion is an admirable trait but you really can't afford to hesitate when engaging with the enemy. You won't always be this lucky Iruka, and you could endanger not only yourself but others as well if you keep this up-"

"Lord Third if I may?" Kakashi spoke up. "Iruka explained the circumstances to me and I believe the incident was a fluke, a one time event. I'm certain if given the opportunity Iruka could-"

Hiruzen rose his hand and cut the jonin off.

"Kakashi please, we can't go making excuses for such a serious matter." The Hokage placed both hands on Iruka's shoulders. The omega was sure it was meant to be a fatherly gesture but the beta's grip was so tight.

"Perhaps with some extra training we can get you past this fear," he said. "I'll have Asuma-"

"That won't be necessary Lord Third." It was Iruka's turn to interrupt. "Sir, I've been giving it a lot of thought and… I'd like to be a teacher. That is, if you don't mind."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed Iruka looked away. He caught a glimpse of Kakashi's face and the alpha seemed surprised. Odd. Wasn't it Kakashi who asked him if he wanted to be a shinobi in the first place? Iruka absentmindedly rubbed the scar across his nose, a nervous tick of his.

"A teacher?" The Hokage questioned and it drew Iruka's attention back to him.

"Yes sir. After my parents died you took me in Lord Third. You taught me the will of fire." Iruka looked to the sky, it was stained orange with the sunset. He smiled, loving the color and thinking of the day Hiruzen had found him crying at the memorial stone. On that day, for the first time since the nine tail's attack, he didn't feel so alone. 

Iruka wanted to help the children of the Leaf the same way he had been helped. If he could make even one child feel that sense of belonging, then Iruka was sure he'd feel satisfied in a way being an active shinobi could never make him feel. He smiled and looked to the Hokage again, smile bright, confident and full of determination.

"I want to share your will of fire with the next generation of shinobi Lord Third." 

A silence hung in the air and for a moment Iruka was scared Hiruzen would refuse. Instead he let out a burst of gleeful laughter that caught both Iruka and Kakashi off guard.

"Then tomorrow my boy, you shall start your training and become a teacher's assistant at the Academy!"

Iruka bowed, mostly in gratitude but also to hide the tears he had a hard time holding back.

"Thank you Lord Hiruzen!"

"Go home now and get some rest," The Hokage commanded. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Iruka departed quickly, leaving Hiruzen alone with Kakashi. The alpha felt the tension in the air.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"Kakashi, I know we've talked about this before, and I really do not like repeating myself. So you'd do well to listen to me this time." The beta looked at Kakashi directly, somehow intimidating the alpha despite his small stature.

"You are to stay away from Umino Iruka. He is not for you. I was going to ensure he didn't get assigned to you again but it seems that won't be necessary now." Hiruzen broke eye contact with Kakashi and took another large breath of his smoke in from his pipe. His smile was smug and Kakashi had to bite his cheek to keep his growing anger in check.

"It's for the best really, omegas are more suited to village work anyway," The Hokage said, more to himself than to Kakashi. The beta turned his gaze toward the stone faces once more, gesturing for the alpha to join him.

"You must miss him terribly," Hiruzen said and Kakshi didn't need to ask for clarification. He knew the Hokage was referring to the Fourth Hokage. His sensei.

"Yes sir. Everyday. My teammates as well." Kakashi answered

"You're teammates, of course," Hiruzen replied as if he was only just remembering them. That made the rage bubble up in Kakashi's throat again and it took so much self control not to speak up. How could the Hokage forget them so easily when they were all Kakashi saw when he closed his eyes?

"Rin and Obito was it?" Hiruzen prodded and Kakashi affirmed. 

"You know Kakashi, Minato, Rin, Obito, they all died protecting this village. They truly understood what it meant to sacrifice for the Leaf." He inhaled and blew out another large puff of tobacco smoke.

"They would want you to dedicate yourself to the cause as well don't you think? And an omega? Well that's simply a distraction you can't afford hmm?" He looked to Kakashi once again and his gaze was so sharp, almost cruel.

"Stay away from Iruka." He warned one last time and waved his hand, dismissing the jonin.

Kakashi bowed and leapt away, eager to leave the dreadful conversation. Hiruzen was right of course. And while Kakashi had no real plans to court the omega, he would be lying if he said he didn't find Iruka appealing.

But the alpha was no good as a weapon if he had such an obvious weakness as a mate would be, no matter how desperately he wanted one deep down. 

Guilt pooled in his gut. He needed to go to the memorial stone. He needed to see his team.

~

Kakashi was always unlucky. How else could he explain running into the exact person he was meant to be avoiding at the memorial stone?

Iruka looked almost angelic kneeling in front of one of the stones, head bowed in prayer. Kakashi moved quietly so not to disturb the omega and approached the largest stone. He did as he normally did, said a little prayer and let the guilt swallow him whole.

He wasn't surprised when a second body joined him. Iruka was bound to see him there. The omega came to stand next to him and let the silence linger for a few moments before he spoke quietly.

"Kakashi? Thank you. For trying to defend me. And for saving my life on the mission." He sounded so meek and Kakashi didn't think that suited him well.

"Why did you do it?" the alpha questioned. Iruka's blushed and it made his scar stand out. Kakashi hated how cute he found it.

"I told you his eyes-"

"Not that," Kakashi cut him off. "Why did you quit? You aren't a bad shinobi Iruka. So why give up so easily?"

It got quiet again. Iruka was clearly planning his response carefully.

"You asked me if I truly wanted to be a shinobi. I thought about it and it turns out, I really don't." he laughed a little, though he clearly didn't find anything funny.

"I had always thought that the only way to make my parents proud was to be like them and become a jonin. But, I'm miserable. I don't like hurting people and it bothers me. I think about the future I'd have as a jonin, how dark and sad it all seems and...I don't think that's what my parents would want for me you know?" 

He looked Kakashi in the eye and the alpha was suddenly struck by him. Iruka was truly gorgeous. And the smile he gave him was so warm. Kakashi felt the ice in his heart melt just a little

"They would want me to be happy. And you know Kakashi, whoever you're visiting here, they'd want you to be happy too." The omega said with a smile before turning to leave.

Kakashi was shocked. Him? Happy? He never dared to think he could find happiness. But what Iruka had said struck a chord with him.

Minato, Rin, Obito, his father, would they really prefer his happiness over his usefulness to the village? Kakashi knew that's how he'd feel about all of them if they were still here.

Iruka was making his way out of the memorial site, and before he even realized what he was doing, Kakashi called out to him.

"Hey Iruka? There's an exam to become a teacher right?" Iruka turned and the look of curiosity on his face went right to Kakashi's chest.

"Yes there is." He answered

"Let me help you." Kakashi offered "We can train together."

What was he doing? Hiruzen has just given him an order to stay away from Iruka. Everything in his head was screaming that this was a bad idea, but his heart? It was absolutely soaring at the thought of spending more time with this omega.

Iruka gave him that smile again, and Kakashi knew he was making the right decision.

"I'd love that Kakashi."

"Great. Meet me at training ground three tomorrow at six. And bring food," He added the last demand in a sorry attempt to gain back his prickly persona, but Ituka wasn't fooled. He just continued to smile.

"I'll see you there." 

~   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at [shy-daredevil](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
